ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Scarab
| image = | effect = None (Collectable) | debut = Ninja Gaiden }} 'The Golden Scarab '(金のスカラブ; Kin no Sukarabu; Golden Scarab) is a secret item in Ninja Gaiden, Black, Sigma, Sigma Plus, and Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge. History The Golden Scarab is a legendary and super rare artefact that has been sought after by many collectors for years, including the legendary weaponsmith Muramasa. It is said that there are only 50 Golden Scarabs in the entire world."50 Golden Scarabs...that's all that exist in the world! I can't believe it!" -Muramasa, Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) Plot ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' Ryu Hayabusa crossed paths with many Golden Scarabs while venturing to and within Tairon in his quest to recover the Dark Dragon Blade. Fulfilling Muramasa's request, Ryu collected all the Golden Scarabs and gave them to Muramasa in return for many valuable items."Ahh, I see you have one of the Golden Scarabs, a legendary artifact of which many are scattered around the world. If you give it to me, I will exchange it for something worth your while." -Muramasa, Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) ''Ninja Gaiden 3: Razor's Edge'' While dealing with the Lords of Alchemy, Ryu and Ayane found all 50 Golden Scarabs scattered across the world. It is unknown how the scarabs reached these places, given that they were last seen in Muramasa's possession. Rewards Muramasa will give rewards in return for giving him a certain amount of Golden Scarabs. ''Ninja Gaiden'' *1 Golden Scarab: Life of the Gods *10 Golden Scarabs: Spirit of the Devils *15 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Benediction *20 Golden Scarabs: Dabilahro *30 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Fortune *40 Golden Scarabs: Armlet of Tranquility *45 Golden Scarabs: Jewel of the Demon Seal *50 Golden Scarabs: Ninja Gaiden Trilogy (SNES) Hurricane Pack I *1 Golden Scarab: Intercept Technique Scroll (If you missed it in Chapter 1) *5 Golden Scarabs: Wooden Sword *10 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Fortune *15 Golden Scarabs: Vigoorian Flail *20 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of the Moon *25 Golden Scarabs: Dabilahro *30 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of the Sun *35 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Benediction *40 Golden Scarabs: Jewel of the Demon Seal *45 Golden Scarabs: Armlet of Tranquility *50 Golden Scarabs: Dark Dragon Blade ''Ninja Gaiden Black'' Ninja Dog/Normal Mode *1 Golden Scarab: Life of the Gods *5 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Potency *10 Golden Scarabs: Lives of the Thousand Gods *15 Golden Scarabs: Spirit of the Devils *20 Golden Scarabs: Dabilahro *25 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Celerity *30 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Benediction *35 Golden Scarabs: Great Spirit Elixir *40 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Fortune *45 Golden Scarabs: Jewel of the Demon Seal *50 Golden Scarabs: Ninja Gaiden (Arcade) Hard Mode *1 Golden Scarab: Counter Attack Technique Scroll *5 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Potency *10 Golden Scarabs: Lives of the Thousand Gods *15 Golden Scarabs: Windmill Shuriken *20 Golden Scarabs: Wooden Sword *25 Golden Scarabs: Dabilahro *30 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Benediction *35 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Celerity *40 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Fortune *45 Golden Scarabs: Plasma Saber Mk. II *50 Golden Scarabs: Ninja Gaiden (Arcade) Very Hard Mode *1 Golden Scarab: Counter Attacks Technique Scroll *5 Golden Scarabs: Izuna Drop Technique Scroll *10 Golden Scarabs: Guillotine Throw Technique Scroll *15 Golden Scarabs: Windmill Shuriken *20 Golden Scarabs: Wooden Sword *25 Golden Scarabs: Dabilahro *30 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Celerity *35 Golden Scarabs: Spear Gun *49 Golden Scarabs: Plasma Saber Mk.II *50 Golden Scarabs: Dark Dragon Blade ''Ninja Gaiden Sigma'' Ninja Gaiden Sigma+ Normal mode *1 Golden Scarab: Life of the Gods *5 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Potency *10 Golden Scarabs: Lives of the Thousand Gods *15 Golden Scarabs: Spirit of the Devils *20 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Celerity *25 Golden Scarabs: Dabilahro *30 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Benediction *35 Golden Scarabs: Great Spirit Elixir *40 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Fortune *45 Golden Scarabs: Jewel of the Demon Seal *50 Golden Scarabs: Plasma Saber Mk. II Hard mode *1 Golden Scarab: Counter Attack Technique Scroll *5 Golden Scarabs: Izuna Drop Technique Scroll *10 Golden Scarabs: Guillotine Throw Technique Scroll *15 Golden Scarabs: Windmill Shuriken *20 Golden Scarabs: Wooden Sword *25 Golden Scarabs: Dabilahro *30 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Celerity *35 Golden Scarabs: Spear Gun *40 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Benediction *45 Golden Scarabs: The Armlet of Fortune *49 Golden Scarabs: Plasma Saber Mk. II *50 Golden Scarabs: Dark Dragon Blade Gallery Ninja_Gaiden_1_Sigma_Golden_Scarab.png|Golden Scarab in Ninja Gaiden Sigma NG1 Scarab.jpg NG1_Scarab_Ingame.jpg|NG1: Golden Scarab (in-game) Scarab Rewards.png Razors Edge Screen 9.jpg|NG3-RE: Golden Scarab screenshot Trivia *The Golden Scarab is featured as Ryu Hayabusa's item in ''Dead or Alive: Ultimate'''s Survival Mode. *Golden Scarabs make a return in Razor's Edge, where the player gets extra Karma for each Scarab and unlock new features. **Once collected for the first time, Silver Scarabs will replace the respective Golden Scarabs. They will give the same amount of Karma, but will not count towards the number of Scarabs required to unlock things. References Category:Items